Smile!
by Yui Akasawa
Summary: Kagamine Len, orang yang dikenal tidak pernah tersenyum di sekolahnya. Mampukah Oliver mengubahnya? Yaoi Len x Oliver. Don't flame please. Maaf kalo judulnya abal "


Smile!

Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa minna-san_ ^^

Etto… aku nyoba buat fic_ yaoi_ Len x Oliver soalnya aku lagi suka sama pair ini XD dan, sepertinya hanya aku seorang yang suka Len x Oliver di sini

Aku dapat ide fic ini pas lagi dengerin teman-temanku cerita (cuma denger, akunya nggak ikutan), tentang cowok di kelasku yang kata mereka,mereka nggak pernah liat cowok itu senyum, tapi ketawa sih pernah (?). Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide ini langsung muncul di kepalaku. Gaje ya? XD

Dan lagi, maaf kalo _author note_ di sini kebanyakan ==" terus sepertinya deskripsi nya dikit =="

Yosh!

_Disclaimer_: vocaloid bukan punyaku!

_Normal POV_

"_Ohayou minna_~!"

Seorang cowok shota yang memakai perban di matanya membuka pintu kelas dengan semangat.

"Ah, _ohayou_."balas seseorang di kelas itu.

"_Ohayou_, Oliver-kun."

"_Ohayou_!"

"_Ohayou_ Oliver-samaaa~"

Ah, yang terakhir itu sudah jelas FG nya.

Cowok itu, Oliver tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya dan duduk.

"_Ohayou_ Oliver. Hari ini tetap semangat ya? Kamu ini kayak nggak pernah sedih aja."kata cowok berambut tosca yang duduk di sebelah Oliver.

"_Ohayou mo_ Mikuo! Hehe~ iya dong! Oliver gitu! "kata Oliver bangga sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi seperti bentuk V.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas (Yui: cepet amat masuknya XD).

"_Ohayou_, _minna-san_, hari ini ita akan belajar-"

"Membosankan."

"Eh?"

Semua siswa termasuk sang guru melihat ke sumber suara tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa sekolah ini menampung guru yang kayak cewek?"kata penghasil suara tadi, cowok berambut _blond_, Kagamine Len (Yui: Len, kau sendiri kayak cewek =w= #diinjek Len). Len keluar dari kelasnya.

"Tunggu! Kagamine-san!"

"Uwaah… dia membuat ulah lagi tuh…"bisik seorang siswa.

"Iya, Kagamine Len, 'kan? Padahal mukanya _shota_ tapi lain banget sama sifatnya! Tiap hari ngelawan guru!"

"Benar, dan, apa kau pernah melihatnya tersenyum?"

"Sepertinya… tidak."

Dan terdengar lagi bisik-bisikan lainnya.

Oliver terdiam mendengarkan bisikan siswa-siswa tadi dan bergumam,

"Kagamine Len, huh? "

"Oliver? Kamu bergumam apaan?"tanya Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ah, aku…"Oliver terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian ia berdiri sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Etto… _Sensei_! Bolehkah saya ke toilet?"kata Oliver tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo. Mikuo yang dicuekin hanya bisa sabar dan tabah.

"Silakan, Oliver-san."

"_Arigatou_, _Sensei_!"

.

_Oliver POV_

Aku berlari sambil celingukan di koridor sekolah. Uuh… Kagamine Len itu kemana sih? Well, aku hanya ingin mencoba bicara dengannya. Dan membuatnya tersenyum. Karena kupikir kalau aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Mungkin?

Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting Kagamine Len itu di mana sih?

"KAGAMINE LEN KAU DI MANA?!"

"Di sini."

"Eh? K-Kagamine Len?"aku segera melihat Len yang sedang duduk di atas agar atap sekolah. Ehh? Atap sekolah? Sejak kapan aku di sini?! Bukannya tadi aku ada di koridor sekolah?

"Mau apa kau bertemu denganku?"tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"E-etto…"aku berpikir. Aku harus ngomong apa? Aduh, bagaimana ini?

"I-itu…"aku masih berpikir. U-untuk sementara ini aku coba duduk di sebelahnya deh. Tapi, tapi, aku takut… nanti aku jatuh… ah! Mungkin nggak apa-apa!

Dengan takut-takut aku berjalan menuju pagar atap sekolah dan menaikinya. A-aku nggak akan jatuh 'kan?

"Anu, itu, Kagamine Len, sebenarnya aku…"

Kata-kataku seperti seseorang yang ingin menyatakan perasaan ya?

"H-hei! Awas!"

Eh?

Tiba-tiba aku mencium bau pisang di hidungku. A-aku ada di pelukan Len! Aku merasakan wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdebar-debar. T-tunggu! Tunggu ! Aku tidak boleh merasakan ini! Aku ini 'kan cowok! Uuhh!

"Syukrlah, nyaris saja kau jatuh."kata Len.

"E-e-eh… te-terimakasih Kagamine-san…"kataku sambil melepaskan pelukan Len. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku.

"E-eh?"aku segera melihat ke Len.

"Apa? Kalau tidak begini kau akan jatuh lagi."kata Len dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, begitu…"

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

"Itu-tunggu sebentar Kagamine-san!"

"Ha?"

Aku segera turun dari pagar sekolah dan menghadapkan tubuhku ke Len kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku lebih nyaman dengan begini, Kagamine-san."ah, well, aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku lebih nyaman di sebelah Len tadi, tapi… ah! Sudahlah!

Ah? Tunggu, itu di pipi Len kok kayaknya ada merah-merah pas aku senyum tadi ya? Hmm… mungkin hanya perasaanku saja…

"Ah, dan Kagamine-san, soal yang ingin kukatakan tadi… etoo… katanya di sekitar sini ada _mall _baru loh! Ke sana yuk~"ajakku asal.

"Hah?"

Len menatapku datar. Aku salah ngomong? ?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kenapa Len malah menanyakan itu?

"L-Len nggak mau?"kataku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tunggu, kamu ini siapa sih?"

Aku pun ber-gubrak ria.

"P-perkenalkan, aku Oliver, aku ada di kelas 2-B sama sepertimu."kataku sambil sweatdrop.

"Oh, kau ada di kelas yang sama denganku? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

Ah, takdir yang kejam.

"Jadi, Oliver, tadi kau mengajakku ke _mall_ yang baru dibangun di sekitar sini 'kan?"tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Eh i-iya!"jawabku kaget.

"Untuk apa?"

"I-itu… soalnya sepertinya yang lainnya sibuk!"jawabku lagi.

"_Sou ka_? Kalau begitu, mungkin aku bisa pergi."

A-apa katanya tadi?

"K-Kagamine-san, tadi kau bilang ap-eh?"

Kata-kataku terputus saat melihat Len telah menghilang dari hadapanku.

"K-Kagamine-san? Kagamine-san? ?"

_Normal POV_

"Pergi ke _mall_… maksudnya kencan?"seseorang berdiri di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Oliver maupun Len.

"Aku harus memberitahu ketua soal ini…"

.

Oliver berjalan dengan lesu menuju kelasnya dan tentunya disambut tatapan kaget oleh orang-orang di kelasnya.

"Oliver tumben lesu gitu?"

"Biasanya ceria terus ya…"

"Oliver-san, kenapa ke toiletnya lama sekali?"tanya sang guru.

"Ah, i-itu, tadi saya tersesat sedikit _Sensei_…"jawab Oliver gugup.

"Begitu? Baiklah, silakan duduk di tempatmu Oliver-san."

"Baik…"

Oliver duduk di tempatnya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Apa aku salah dengar tentang ucapan Len tadi? Apa dia benar-benar menerima ajakanku?"gumam Oliver.

"Oliver! Dari tadi kamu menggumam apaan sih?"tiba-tiba Mikuo bersuara.

"E-eh? ah, tidak… aku hanya… bergumam…"kata Oliver.

"Iya, aku tau kau bergumam, tapi bergumam apaan? !"Mikuo emosi.

"Itu…"

"Hatsune-san, tolong jawab soal nomor dua di papan tulis."perintah sang guru kepada Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Oh, Baik _Sensei_."Mikuo segera berdiri dari kursinya. Oliver menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_~"seru Oliver sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_."Lola, ibu Oliver menyambut Oliver."Oliver, kebetulan makan malam sudah siap. Oliver bisa makan sekarang."

"Wahh, benarkah? Horee! Ah, tapi, Bu, Oliver ke kamar dulu ya? Oliver mau baringan dulu! Habis Oliver capek sih!"pinta Oliver yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Lola.

Oliver berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamarnya, kemudian sesampainya Oliver merebahkan dirinya di kasur miliknya dan kembali memikirkan Len (Yui: ciee~ #ditendang Len & Oliver).

Dan lama kelamaan Oliver tertidur (Yui: nggak makan malam dulu? OwO #Len: berisik lu thor! Yui: huee Len jahat banget ngebentak aku TwT).

.

.

.

PIIIP PIIIIP.

Oliver membuka matanya dengan perlahan saat mendengar suara alarmnya (Yui: cepet banget Oliver bangunnya. Kalo aku alarmnya bunyi setengah jam baru bangun #buka aib).

Oliver pun segera melakukan kegiatan setelah bangun tidurnya, yaitu melihat HP. Setelah melihat HP-nya Oliver bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi, Oliver mulai melepas bajunya dan mandi tentunya (Yui: kyaaaa! O/O #digampar Len Yui: Len? Jangan-jangan kamu… cemburu? Len: TIDAK!).

Oliver keluar dari kamar mandinya kemudian melihat burung peliharaannya, Sora (Yui: karena Oliver Vocaloid Inggris harusnya nama burungnya kayak Inggris gitu ya ==" tapi aku bingung ngasih nama yang kayak Inggris gitu).

"Pagi, Sora!"sapa Oliver kepada Sora. Sedangkan Sora hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. (Yui: Burung 'kan nggak bisa bicara bahasa manusia jadi wajar dong. Iya 'kan? 'Kaaan? XD)

"Nee, Sora, tau nggak, kemarin aku ngajak Len loh! Dan aku sungguh nggak menyangka dia mau…"Oliver curhat sama Sora.

"Kalian mau ke mana?"tanya Sora.

"Ke _mall_! Tapi apa Len benar-benar menerima ajakanku ya? Entah kenapa aku agak ragu…"Oliver masih curhat tanpa menyadari keanehan Sora.

"Ragu? Karena… kalian sejenis? Kau menyukai Len, bukan?"kata Sora.

"E-eh? S-S-Sora ini ngomong apa! Mana mungkin aku menyukai Len! Aku dan Len 'kan sama-sama cowok!"kata Oliver."Dan, Sora, aku… sebenarnya aku aku ingin mencoba membuat Len tersenyum setelah mendengar cerita teman di kelasku soal Len yang tidak pernah tersenyum. Tapi, apa aku bisa?"tanya Oliver. Tapi sebelum Sora menjawab Oliver menyadari suatu keanehan.

"T-tunggu dulu, ini aneh… Sora, kamu bisa bicara bahasa manusia? Sora, kamu ini sebenarnya… siapa?"kata Oliver.

Sora terdiam. Kemudian berbicara tapi dengan bahasa burung.

"Eh?"Oliver kaget.

Seseorang yang berada di tempat entah di mana mendengus.

"Gagal deh! Padahal aku bisa mendapat informasi dengan cara tadi! Huuh!"kemudian orang itu menghilang.

"Apa Sora bicara bahasa manusia tadi hanya bayanganku saja?''Oliver ngomong sendiri.

"Ng?"tiba-tiba Oliver menyadari keberadaan suatu benda berbentuk bulat di tubuh Sora dan mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?"Oliver bertanya tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Mungkin sisa makanan Sora kemarin."Oliver pun membuang benda itu ke luar jendela.

"Oliver~ ada temenmu nih,"seru Lola dari ruang depan.

"Aah tunggu sebentar!"

"Mukanya _shota_ loh!"

"E-eh, K-K-Kagamine-san?"

_To Be Continued_.

Yosh! Selesai! XD aku nulis fic ini selama dua hari, tapi gomen hasilnya cuman dikit =3= dan sepertinya Len x Oliver nya nggak kerasa ._.

Meski fic ini gaje, bersediakah kalian me-_review_? asal jangan _flame_?


End file.
